Hot 'N' Cold
by Gazza-Boy
Summary: Brendan is released from Prison. Ste meets new guy Joel and Brendan becomes determined to finish Warren Fox forever. Stoel. Brerren.  Eventual Stendan!


The day started like any other ordinary day for Ste Hay. He woke up. Hugged Amy. Helped with the kids. Had a fag. Went back to bed. Had another fag. Woke up. Lazed in front of the telly watching Loose Women. Had a bath. Spent the rest of the day being lazy. But it was when he was on his way to work, on his way to Chez Chez, that things got more complicated. Because that was when he saw him. That was when he realized that he was free.

That was when he first saw Brendan Brady for the first time in several months.

Shit. Bollocks. Fuck. This couldn't be happening. Brendan Brady was quite possibly the most complicated thing to ever happen in Ste Hay's relatievely short time on planet Earth. He was both the best and worst thing to have happened to Ste and there was he was. Free. Out of prison. A free man.

And whilst Ste should have been jumping from the rooftops that Brendan now was not out prison. He simply wasn't. Infact, he was shitting bricks. Because Brendan Brady is a violent man and Brendan Brady never forgets.

And Ste thought that Brendan was guilty of the most horrendous crimes imagineable.

The pair of them had shared such a tempestuous relationship. One minute they would be having the best sex imagineable. Then Brendan would be knocking seven shades of shit out of Ste's face. Then Brendan would be on his knees sucking Ste's cock, then moments later Ste would be on his back after recieving a kicking from Brendan.

Ste could honestly say that he loves Brendan Brady. He doesn't know why. Brendan doesn't deserve his love. He is a violent man who Ste was pretty sure was incapeable of loving anyone but himself. But thoughts of Brendan always rushed into his head when he couldn't sleep. When he was in the bath. Even when he was wanking. Brendan was in his head, stuck inside like glue. And no matter how much Ste had tried to move on. And to forget. And to erase. Brendan was always there. Just there. And although Ste knew he was in love with Brendan. He knew something else for sure.

He hated Brendan Brady.

Yes, Ste both hated and loved Brendan Brady. Because quite frankly, Brendan was a complicated man with alot of issues in his head and Ste wouldn't be surprised if Brendan ended up alone when he was older. Alone and bitter. Because whilst he was currently standing here, watching the man who he shared so much with, he realised that he moved on from Brendan and although he would always feel something for the Brady man, he knew that Brendan had crossed the line one too many times.

It was time for Ste to move on. It was time for Ste to forget about Brendan Brady. And it was time for Ste to put himself first for once.

The new guy at Chez Chez was a mystery. Ste was pretty sure he was after something, but he had no idea what. He was goodlooking but should have had a sign above his head that read 'danger'. Ste just knew there was something fishy about the dude from the moment he first met him.

Still, he was eyecandy and God know's it had been a while since he'd thought about anyone sexually. But this dude got his juices going. Perhaps, Ste pondererd, he was attracted to danger. Maybe it was something he was destined to excel in. Dating bad lads. Brendan Brady was perhaps the most dodgiest lad in Hollyoaks and Ste had fallen for him hook, line and sinker.

"Nice equiptment, mate" Ste said to the newcomer who was waiting the arrivial of Brendan's sister and part owner of the club Cheryl.

The lad in question turned around, smiled, and spoke. "Thanks" he said. He thought for a moment before continuing. "Your more then welcome to check it out anytime you want. My equiptment, I mean". He licked his lips in a seductive manner and for a moment Ste wandered if he had been trapped in some cheap Porno or something. The lad then turned his back on Ste and continued to work on whatever he was setting up on the DJ stand.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Ste asked and he realised after that sounded incredibly, absurdly rude of him. But since did being a rude bitch bother him? The lad turned back around, smiled a cute smile and breathed in. "My names Joel and I'm from Scotland. I've come here for.. " he pondered for a moment. Thinking, briefly. "Personal reasons". He added. "I'm sure your find out in no time the reason why I'm here. But for now, I'm looking for a job and Cheryl has offered to listen to me whack out some tunes".

Ste was attracted to Joel and his accent was making him pretty weak at the fucking knees. He'd had a thing for accents ever since he'd met Brendan Brady. He realised that Noel, or Noah, or was it Noelle, didn't have an accent but he was just pretty boring in every shape and form. And he was a shit fuck. What was Ste thinking? Going from Brendan to Noelle. Pretty fucking big downgrade even if he did say so himself.

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you" Ste smiled at Joel. He began to walk away and get ready for his shift which started in less then 5 minutes. But as he was walking, Joel stopped him in his tracks.

"Say, you didn't tell me what your name was" Joel spoke. He had placed down the equiptment on the table and walked over to where Ste was standing.

"Er, I'm Ste, me" Ste replied and Joel continued walking over to him.

"Well Ste Me" Joel smiled "Perhaps when your shift is over we can go for a drink. Back at your place" he smiled a smile that Ste couldn't read. Was it a happy smile, or a ironic smile? But whatever smile it was, Ste was pretty sure Joel was hitting on him. Which, like, never happened. So he wasn't going to turn him down like a big girl now was he? Was he fuck!

"Yeah, why not, the kids are away for the weekend and I could do with the company.. and the drink" Ste replied, a smile creeping onto his face. Joel walked closer and put his face close to Ste's. Ste could feel hot, beery breath on his neck and his cock immediately sprung to action.

"Good, because now you've seen my equiptment.. I only think it's fair that I not only see your equiptment, but try it on for size". He breathed on Ste's neck for a moment, before turning away. Warren Fox walked in just a few seconds later, and Ste had to go to the toilet and await for his erection to die down.

Ste wasn't to know that he would never make it home to his bed that night.

He missed him like mad. When he was in prison, there was only two people he thought about. Cheryl and him. Noone else entered his mind, he couldn't give a fuck about them. And he shouldn't care for him. They were bad for eachother. Both could do better, and both deserved better. But damn, that little twink was like a drug. He was so addictive that Brendan was pretty sure he would crack if he didn't touch him soon.

Ste Hay should have been absent from his mind. He should have been erased by now, he shouldn't be thinking about Ste. He didn't own him and he didn't want to own him. He wanted to be free from Ste and he was pretty sure that Ste wanted to be free from him.

So, as he sat on his bed, a picture of Ste in his hand and a single tear running down his face, why did he think it would be impossible to forget about the boy. Ste was nothing but a chav. But he was HIS chav. He cared deeply for Ste and loved him both physically and emotionally. The thought of Steven not being in his head was something that Brendan could not comprehend. It was something that didn't bear thinking about. He'd not even seen the lad since he'd been released from prison and yet Ste was one of the only things that kept him sane when he was getting the beatings inside.

He was the first thing Brendan saw when he awoke in the mornings, and the last thing he saw before he fell asleep at night.

But Ste was convinced he was guilty. He actually thought that he was capeable of murdering innocent girls for no apparent reason. Ste actually thought that Brendan was a mass murderer. Why would Ste even think such a thing? Yes, Brendan was guilty of murder but Danny fucking Houston had that coming to him. He was threatining his beloved twink and no-one done that. No-one. He did out purely out of love and he was sure, he was 100% sure Ste knew that. So it beggered believe that Steven would think he was guilty of killing three innocent girls for no reason.

This was the lad who he'd made cum several times in one night. Ste was the only lad that Brendan had ever or would ever allow to fuck him. He loved him, and Ste made him feel like a somewhat sane being. Being with him, both sexually and non sexually was something that Brendan used to love. Used to cherish. Ste was the only person he'd ever let see his barriers break down. Ste was the only person who'd seen him cry like a girl. And the lad who he'd grown attached to believed he was capeable of the most brutual, indescriable crimes.

No matter how much Brendan loved Ste, and he did, he loved him so much that words couldn't describe, but he was bad for him. So bad for him. He needed to move on with his life.

He was moving out of Hollyoaks. He was going to put Hollyoaks and Steven behind him. But he had one final task before he left.

Get rid of Warren Fox forever.

_So that's it for the first chapter! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will see Ste and Joel.. erm, connecting and Brendan putting Step 1 of his plan into action- using a weapon that even Warren would find hard to turn down..._


End file.
